Dancing With Fire
by Wild Nature
Summary: An alternate ending to season 2, what if Zuko and his uncle went to find their true path? But seems as if there's an obstacle and her name's Kai. Can they help her and then save their own skins? An ZukoXOC story


DISCLAIMERS This is an alternate version of the choice Zuko made at the end of season two. Instead of following his sister, he goes off on his own and that is where his story begins.

Dancing with Fire Chapter One - Holy Name, Poor Zuko's Got His Problems Poured Out

The old man sat hunched over a miniscule fire, trying to lure the flames up to the cracked and glistening teapot. His hair fell over his shoulders, growing freely from his sides but giving his topmost a shiny disposition.

"You made the right choice, Zuko," Uncle Iroh said warmly. "You are now free to do as you want."

"Great..." Prince Zuko pointed a finger carelessly and watch the flame lick up, starting a strong and steady blaze. "But now what do I do?"

He had no idea of what he wanted to do. He had thought he wanted honor, his father's love, the Avatar in his grip so that he could GET the first two. But who was he to let himself be controlled? Tired of being the failure, he wanted to do something about it but he just didn't know what to do.

Uncle Iroh was hovering over the heating pot, breathing in deeply. "Ah.. Jasmine tea, good for your nerves."

"Uncle..." Zuko began when there was a crash to the side. "What the?"

The two turned around and spotted a disheveled, twisted body. Eyes peered out from underneath high leveled, jutting legs, the shirt tails falling down to reveal puffy black pants.

"Eh.. 'ello there," a soft voice spoke as the person righted themselves. It was revealed to be a young girl, around Zuko's age. Her hair was pulled back into a set of four tails, the two against her ears and as long as her shoulders, the other two starting at the base of her neck and trailing down to her middle. She had messy bangs, parted at the far right side of her head. Her violet eyes blinked innocently as the excess blood drained from her face, returning her skin to a Caucasian peach. "Didn't see you there."

"Who the hell are you?" Zuko demanded.

She ignored that as she struggled to her feet. "Oh man! That hurt!" She rubbed her buttocks with a rueful smile. "What did you.." Her eyes widened as she saw the scar along his face. Her hand began to drift up, her mouth starting to gape open as she stuttered. "Oh my lord! Prince Zuko?"

Zuko and his uncle grouped together, brandishing themselves in any case or hint of danger.

"Wow! It's nice to meet another refugee!" She grinned, clapping her hands to her hips as she knelt forward slowly and slightly. "So what'cha been up to, Prince?"

"Who ARE you?"

"Eh? Oh, me?" She seemed flustered for a moment. "Um..." She was watching the right side, the mass of trees eerily silent. "Oh.. no, no one.."

"GET THE THIEF!" A voice screamed out, breaking the silence. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Oh boy... Um, see ya?" She waved, turned, and ran for it. Voices rang out as there was a loud crashing sound and suddenly she had returned, running past them.

"They're coming this way!" She shouted in warning, her breath catching in her throat.

"UNCLE?" Prince Zuko turned to his uncle in panic.

"RUN!" Uncle Iroh bellowed. They followed the girl until she finally came to a stumbling halt.

"Oh my..." She was on her face and knees, gulping in mouthful of oxygen. "We lost them!"

She felt a swift kick in the rump as Zuko growled. "You brat!"

"Ouchhie! I didn't deserve that!"

"Prince Zuko, you do not go around treating women like that," Uncle Iroh said with false stern. "But tell me, little girl, what would you be running away for?"

"That's classified information," she said smoothly, standing up as she brushed the dust off. "Besides, you're not my targets at all. I bet you have nothing of value, eh?"

Zuko bristled. "I am the Prince Zuko.."

"Exiled Prince," she waved a finger in his face, smirking. He grasped it and tried to bend it backwards only to have her elbow his neck. They struggled against each other until each felt a large hand clamp their clothes and rip them apart.

"Enough! You two fight as if you were passionate lovers!"

"UNCLE!"

"UNCLE!" She mimicked as Zuko glared at her. "What? I don't know his name! I could call you grandpa, I guess..."

"I am Iroh, Prince Zuko's uncle."

"Ah.. So, Uncle, are you also banished?" She asked, pointedly not looking at Zuko.

"Eh? Of course. We travel together in order to stay as a family," Uncle Iroh said cheerfully.

"Good for you! I wish I had family! Why don't I travel with you? You're bound to meet up with rich people, right?"

"Oh no, you're not!" Zuko glowered. "Get lost!"

"Temper now, you should be nice to girls!"

"I would if I met one!"

Her smile vanished in a blink. "Oh, don't you dare say such awful things!"

"And you don't go around jumping in to travel! We don't even know your name, girl!"

"Kai.." She said and Zuko thought she had said ''kay'.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, dipper, I just said..." She began.

"Kai is a lovely name but.. isn't it male?" Iroh asked quietly.

"Yea.. it was male but not anymore," she answered nastily but seeing Iroh look with his clear gaze, she looked down at her feet guiltily. "I don't mind. It was the name I was given."

"Whatever. You're not coming with us! If you're being hunted.."

"That's the brilliant thing, though!" She began, reaching out to pull on his clothes. "See, birds of the same feather flock together! I promise I'll be showing my worth! Just.. don't let me be on my own.." She trailed off weakly. "I can't survive on my own. I need help."

Poor Zuko looked over at his uncle who nodded. "Fine. But you follow my rules and my rules only!"

"Understood, Princey!" She slapped his shoulders. "How about I help you with dinner?"

Uncle Iroh sent them off to go hunting together. "I don't need help," Zuko said pointedly as they moved in the dense forest nearly soundlessly. He heard splashing and looked over to see Kai hitting the rippling stream with short blasts of heat.

"Hey!" She yelped as he aimed and hit the area in front of her, frosting her in water. "I'm doing this place. You look over there," she absently waved her hand.

"You probably scared them all away," he muttered, his gaze floating the moving stream for any small tale of movement.

"I know what I'm doing," she said coldly. He looked up at her as she glared at him and then ducked as a blast came from her. She had opened her mouth and he was going to spring on him when something fell behind him.

It was a monkey, now fully burnt along its front. "You have food on you?" She asked as she picked up the dead carcass. "These things aren't as plant loving as one thinks. You have anything dead or dying on you, they'll pounce. Lucky for you they're solitary creatures."

She was walking away when she added. "A bit like you, eh?"

"Err..." His shoulders quaking, he followed with loud stomps.

"Aww, did I hurt little boy feelings?" She smirked as she neared the campsite. "Uncle, we have dinner."

"Since it's your catch, you skin it," Zuko said evenly.

She blinked. "Fine, whatever."

It took no more than a half hour to begin the stew.

"I don't see why we couldn't just cook it over the fire instead of making something we have to drink then chew," Zuko commented.

"You get more from it and more servings," Uncle Iroh fiddled with his spoon. "A lovely dinner Kai. Did you have a teacher?"

"Course I had a teacher," she answered as she slurped.

"Suppose you were taught manners?" Zuko nearly mumbled.

She eyed him from the her side profile. "I used to be nice. I gave it up when..." She stopped talking as she balanced the bowl in both hands and gulped the scalding liquid. "Ah, that hit the spot."

She stood up. "I'm making my bed over there," she jutted her thumb behind her. "I'll stay out of your hair as much as you want."

"Perhaps you would like some tea?" Uncle Iroh suggested.

"Uncle, where are you keeping your tea?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"These robes have many hidden nooks. It makes it easy to carry things," the old man smiled warmly. "Now, my.. Oh.."

She had already left. Kai moved only a few feet until she was invisible from the two. She looked over her shoulder, contemplating something before she shrugged and began to build her tent. It was makeshift, of timber and a lone blanket she carried with her always. It was ratted and old but it held a bit of emotion for her. She wrapped herself around it and sighed as she cuddled herself into a fetal position. "Wish I could go home.." She reached into her blouse, pulling a graying locket. She unclasped it and a blacken picture, nearly ruined by fire, revealed a homely woman who looked dimly like herself. "Mother..."

She fell asleep, the picture still open and grasped in her palm as she drifted in and out of dreams. 


End file.
